


Love me to death

by Daddy_Heichou



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attack on Titan AU, Biting, Blood Kink, Bottom Levi, Eren Yeager - Freeform, Eren is really insane and sexy, Eren/ Levi Ackerman, Heat Cycles, Levi is adorable, M/M, Seme Eren, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Eren, Uke Levi, Werewolf Levi/ Vampire Eren, Werewolf/Vampire, Yandere Eren, Yaoi, blood sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Heichou/pseuds/Daddy_Heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preview:</p><p>Levi had never quite considered himself a weak person. Like most people, regardless of his supernatural nature, he had weaknesses. As a private and cautious person, Levi always aimed to hide those small faults whenever possible. He put forward extra effort to avoid showing his weak points, and in doing so, spent many sleepless nights planning to finally put an end to the beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a continuation of my one-shot "Mine Forever" and based off of the Doujinshi "Love me to the Bone." To make a better understanding of this story I suggest you check those both out, but you don't have to you wont be lost or confused.

Levi had never quite considered himself a weak person. Like most people, regardless of his supernatural nature, he had weaknesses. As a private and cautious person, Levi always aimed to hide those small faults whenever possible. He put forward extra effort to avoid showing his weak points, and in doing so, spent many sleepless nights planning to finally put an end to the beast.

Now, his work seemed pointless.

Levi wasn’t lost on the concept of failure - he had, in fact, failed to kill Eren many times before - but never before had he ended up in a situation like this.

In their past meetings, Levi had occasionally been caught lost in the vampire’s smoldering gaze, teased by him relentlessly, and sometimes - dare he say - shown the smallest inch of affection with suggestive tones and soft touches.

But Levi was no fool. He knew of Eren’s alluring nature, and knew well how to avoid it. 

At least, in the past he did.

Now, Levi wasn’t quite so sure how he had allowed himself to fall victim to Eren’s cruel ways. Vampires were known were for their hypnotic gazes, their soothing touches, but Levi had never experienced the feeling from one before. 

He was more used to putting an end to any attempts at seducing him right away and exterminating the target before anything could get any further than that, but Eren… Eren was somehow different.

He was stronger, much more so than the others of his kind. His appearance was certainly appealing too, but Levi had never allowed that to blind him before… so why now?

Levi groaned and rolled his head to the side, his body aching. His neck was stiff, his limbs felt heavy, and he was cold.

Levi opened his eyes, blinking profusely to clear his vision. His efforts seemed useless, however, when he gained sight of the dimly lit, stone room he was in. After he glanced around carefully to avoid causing himself further pain, he quickly concluded that he was still in the castle, just in another part of it. The dungeon, most likely. Levi let out a shuddering sigh, tempted to wrap his arms around himself, but unable to. He frowned at the realization and quickly looked down at himself. 

He was completely bare - which explained the occasional breeze he’d feel every now and then - with dried blood still lingering on his skin and metal cuffs secured tight around his thin wrists. Short chains were attached to the cuffs and hooked deep into the hard stone walls. This allowed him only the smallest amount of movement, and Levi realized that if he pulled hard enough the cuffs would only dig further into his skin. 

Growling low at that, Levi jerked his wrist harder, wondering if his strength would aid him any in escape, but he quickly gave up his attempts. He felt terribly light-headed from just those short bursts of movement, and no matter how quick he could heal, it wouldn’t be worth the pain and possibly of falling unconscious again.

Levi could barely hold his head up and that, along with his inability to move frequently without tiring out, lead him to believe it was somehow Eren’s work. 

Levi could not accurately recall what had happened after Eren had awoken. Most of his memories appeared to him in a daze. They were so foreign to him that he couldn’t help but wonder if he was dreaming, as he was normally never so vulnerable, but that couldn’t be possible.

It had felt all too real.

Suddenly struck with fear at the idea of having been captured by Eren, Levi struggled harder. He was panting hard throughout it, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop.

Just the idea of having been seduced by that monster… touched by him and then enjoying it… Levi felt sick. But that have just as easily been the result of his struggling.

In the midst of his heavy panting and futile fight against the tough bindings, one of Levi’s ears twitched, catching sound. He quickly went still in movement all except for his harsh breathing, and looked over in the direction of the noise.  
It was sound of approaching footsteps. There were of course unneeded as Eren could appeared in front of him whenever he pleased, but Levi supposed the vampire was in the mood for being more dramatic this time. Maybe he wanted to make Levi fear him.

He gave a dry chuckle at the thought, ignoring his past fear and awaiting his kidnapper’s presence with both fright and anticipation all in one.

The sound of clicking heels approaching his chamber doors growing louder and louder causing the Raven to become distressed. He was helpless, defenseless, and weak. His eyes widened as his highness sense grew alert sense danger, predator and he was the pray. 

A little toy for the brunette to play with as he felt. 

Twin shadows of boots loomed from behind the door as the cell unlocked, Levi growled as he's ears lowered against his head and his tail tucked between his legs.  
The vampire could hear the wolfs heart hammering in his chest bring a smirk to his red tinted lips. 

"Oh Leviiiii...." His voice echoed through the dimly lit room bring a chill down the hunters spin and he's breath to hitch unsteadily. 

"Your master wishes to feed." The brunette's eerie playful tone downing to a low more serious one. 

The door opened with a long creak as Eren stalked toward the chaining up being in a preying manner. 

"No!" Levi snarled, his voice coming out in a broken and dry hiss. 

"No?" The brunette asked in an amused tone lowering himself down to the werewolves gaze then suddenly, he roughly gripped his jaw tightly as he lifted his neck. 

"You dare deny me of what is mine?" He hissed in a dangerously low tone causing the Raven to wince, closing his eyes as his body trembled uncontrollably in fear. 

The smaller male swallowed thickly as he slowly gazed back into vampire's dangerous but yet, alluring scarlet stare. 

"P-please..." He started resisting to avert his gray hues toward the ground. 

"I'm so weak and hungry.. Wouldn't you prefer my blood if I was  
nutritioned and rice with iron. If you keep feeding from me like this and don't take some care of me... I'll die and be of no use to you...."

"P-please master." Levi added which was the icing on the cake that he knew would satisfy the taller male. 

Eren arched an eyebrow at the Ravens statement. He carried a good point; he were to keep Levi as he wanted he'd have to feed him. But Eren being the way he was, was going to do to his way. 

"Mmm, fine then. I suppose you are right. But!" He reached into a small pouch he had on the side of his waist and pulling out a long leash with a collar attached to the end. 

"You'll have to wear this my pet." The Raven grimaced as he jerked his head out of Eren's grasp. How degrading, treating the Raven as an actual dog. Eren saw this resistance only as a joke and chuckled. 

"I'll feed you well Levi of you wear this. It would please your master greatly." The wolfs stomach then rumbled loudly, Levi whined as he glanced over at the collar and sighed. 

He nodded, lifting his head to bare his throat making the brunette grin slyly in satisfaction and latch the collar tightly around him. He unlocked the shackles and Levi sighed in relief as he rubbed at his wrists. Only for a moment could the Raven relax before his leash was yanked at bring Levi to his feet. 

"Good boy." The brunette cooed peaking Levi's lips.

Levi resisted the urge to jerk away from the short kiss and he ignored the small part of him that was pleased by it. It was a small show of affection that he wasn't used to, and Levi had never seen the vampire act so gentle with him before. It was hard to not feel pleased.

His few positive thoughts of the brunette were quickly brought to a halt, however, when he was forced to hurry along at his master’s pace with a tug. Eren moved fast, and while Levi would normally be able to keep up with him, he struggled to do so now.

Perhaps it was because of the stiffness of his limbs or even the lack of blood he figured he currently had flowing through him, but either way, Levi still had a hard time keeping up.

Walking through the dungeon was not the worst part, though. No, the worst part occurred when he came face to face with the long staircase to the first floor.

Levi was hoping to stop for a moment and catch his breath, but he hardly had any time to do so before Eren was tugging him again.

He had to ignore the way his body protested the excess movement as he followed after Eren, albeit slower.

It was only as they were nearing the end of the staircase that Levi was finally forced to give in to his pain.

When Eren jerked the leash to encourage him to hurry up, Levi fully came with it. If not for his reflexes, he most likely would have hit his head. But because he was still in tune with his instincts, he managed to catch himself with his hands.

Panting heavily, Levi kept his head lowered in an attempt not to show Eren anymore weakness.

Even that, though, was futile when Eren turned around to look down at him.

“Oh?” Shivers ran down the werewolf’s body against his will at the sound of the vampire’s voice. 

Eren tugged the leash once more, but all he got in return was a pained grunt from his pet. He frowned and lowered himself to Levi’s level and then grabbed hold of the raven’s chin with his free hand. He forced Levi to look him in the eyes, smiling in satisfaction when he do so with no resistance.

“Can't walk anymore?” Levi did not respond; he only stared up at his master with a hurt gaze. “Answer me.”

Levi bit his lip and ignored how the vampire's eyes followed the motion. “It hurts,” he whispered. “You move too fast.”

Eren blinked at this, mildly surprised. While he was sure that he had went a little overboard with drinking from Levi, he hadn't thought he'd drunk so much that it harmed the raven's natural speed.

“You can rest when we reach the dining room,” he said. “And I'll go a bit slower for you.”

By this point, Levi did not even need the other’s guidance to look up to him. Now he was facing the brunette willingly, in mild shock at Eren’s concerned words.

Eren pulled his hand back, but did not turn away from Levi. He looked at him expectantly, and for a moment, Levi had no clue why.

It registered to him after a bit of thought. Swallowing down the icy words he would have said otherwise, Levi spoke in a quiet voice, “Thank you, master.”

A satisfied smile quickly found its way on those red lips, and Levi’s heart sped up a little.

“Of course, pet,” Eren said, and then hurried him along to the dining hall once more.

The large room looked fit for a king, and Levi would have thought it was if he didn't see the lack of servants about the castle. So far, Levi was almost sure that it was just him and Eren here.

There was a massive, wooden table stationed in the middle of the room. It held a bouquet of exotic flowers, and upon a closer look, Levi found them to be fake. It was unsurprising, seeing as how odd the building was and Levi doubted that Eren would spend his time caring for plant life.

There was a golden chandelier hung on the high ceiling, and the sight of it would have taken Levi’s breath away if he had spent more time staring.

Unfortunately, Eren took that moment to draw the raven’s attention back to him. He looked smug, most likely because Levi seemed impressed by what he owned.

“Stay here,” he said, “I'll get your meal for you in a moment.”

The vampire gave him a hardened look, as if he were daring Levi to try and run.

Levi was smart enough not to test the threat, and he only ducked his head and looked away in response.

It seemed enough to have pleased Eren, as the vampire left the room to the adjourned kitchen after a minute of staring

Levi walked over to the one of cushioned wooden chairs against the table. He took a seat and held back a sigh of relief at the lack of pressure on his feet, rubbing his fingers at his wrists. They were healing slower than usual, and the red marks from the cuffs still lingered.

The doors to the adjourned kitchen swung open, and Eren entered the dining hall carrying a single plate and a bowl. Levi frowned at the sight, but before he could say anything the vampire turned to him and gave him a strange look.

“On the floor, Levi.”

Eren set the china on the floor, and it was then that the raven understood the command. Not only would Eren make him were a collar, but he would force him to eat like a dog as well?

Levi nearly growled, but upon meeting the vampire’s stern look, he held it back. He lowered himself to the floor and proceeded to crawl over to his meal.

Eren smiled at him. “Good boy.”

Levi was reluctant to admit it, but his stomach wasn’t; the food looked and smelled delicious. Eren had cooked him meat and served it with gravy and rice, while leaving him a bowl of cool water to drink from.

His throat ached just at the sight of it, and he momentarily forgot where he was and who he was with. Levi began to lap at the liquid eagerly and when he was satisfied he began to eat.

And it was only as he was halfway eating that he noticed the hand in his hair, and though he refused to say so to anyone else, he leaned into it just the slightest.

Icy fingers gently raked through the soft raven hair of Levi's as he quickly swallowed down his meal. Eren adored the way Levi leaned into his touch. 

Levi almost savagely devoured his food, taking no time to even savor the favor for he was too eager to just finish his meal and fill his empty stomach. Eren watched him in interest and smirked in satisfaction. 

After he finished he picked up the bowl of water with his hands and sat up gulping it down in large sips. Water ran down the corners of his lips and down his neck and bare chest. 

He laid the empty bowl down and gasped as he wiped his mouth with his hand before Eren had handed him a napkin and ruffled his hair before collecting his plate

"I've got a brilliant idea!” The brunette shouted from the kicthen as Levi was wiping his face clean with the napkin Eren had handed him to clean his face of the grease of his meal. "Yay.” Levi drawled.

The Raven could only assume that Eren's "good idea" would be some form of game he'd like to entertain himself with his new toy.  
“Let's play tag, Levi.” Eren called from somewhere the kicthen.  
“Tag?” The raven murmured to himself incredulously, shaking his head in disbelief. “How old are you, ten?” The werewolf called back a moment later.  
Brief laughter ensued.

“I'll give you a fair chance,” Eren promised, still somewhere out of sight, “let's say thirty seconds? Ready?”  
The raven rolled his eyes, running a hand over his face.  
"No this is-"  
“One...two...three...”

"Don't you have something better to be doing?” The sleepy male snapped moodily, he was quite tired from his heavy meal his mas- Eren, had provided him. 

"Something useful maybe?”  
“Six...seven...”

Levi gritted his teeth and held his ground, ignoring the instinct deep within him that whispered for him to make a run for it. Eren was still Eren, of course, but the werewolf could sense a predator prowling about too as the boy's voice grew a little louder with each step he took down the hall.

"Nine...ten...”

The raven was shocked out of his thoughts, straightening when something bumped into him gently, and his lips parted around a breath when he identified the warmth pressed up against his back as Eren. 

Bold as ever, the brunette didn't seem even the slightest bit uncomfortable as he pressed against the smaller male a little. Levi fought back a shiver, hating the way the boy's proximity affected him now. He had to suppress a decently strong urge to make himself smaller. 

All these instincts were brand new, something that the raven had never felt before. He was learning, that was for sure, and it was a pain in the ass finding all these new weaknesses.

“You know, Levi,” Eren's playful voice sounded right by his ear, low and warm and smooth, “it's no fun at all if you don't run.”

Damn this twerp and his games, Levi had no intention of running anywhere. Especially not from a brat.

"You didn't even try to hide, you rascal.” The brunette chided, as a sadistic light flickered in his large scarlet orbs. 

"Fuck off, I'm not playing some stupid-”

The raven jumped a little when Eren slapped his rear playfully, but it was the murmur in his ear that had the werewolf going rigid.

"Come on, my pet, don't be such a grinch." The brunette all but cooed, and the raven hated the way the words licked his pride away. 

"And right now all I can say is that I want to play with you.”  
Levi wasn't sure whether to be turned on or terrified.

"Your master wants to play with you.” His tone dipping into one of authority as he squeezed one of Levi large cheeks of his plump ass. Eren's words had been an order and the words had the raven's resolve melting away, his body becoming pliant in the brunette's hands.

Levi swallowed audibly.

Eren grinned.

"Run.” that was an order. 

The raven's eyes widened and he was moving before he knew why, darting off startlingly fast despite the tiredness he had felt earlier. 

Eren stood there for a moment, watching the results of his simple little command, both eyebrows rising up as Levi dashed around the nearest corner.

That was more like it. The vampire let out an excited sound, hurrying off after the raven. There was an odd urge that stirred suddenly within the brunette having seen Levi run from him; a powerful instinct to hunt him down and catch him. 

It was no secret that you should never run from a vampire, unless of course you want to purposefully rouse their instincts. 

It took a few moments for Levi to realise that he was running away from Eren. One who which he used to hunt and now he was being hunted.

He had responded on instinct alone, the urge to book it out of there had been overwhelming, but now that he had some distance it was easier to think.

And with thinking came less action.

Which was why the raven stopped suddenly at the end of the hallway, having run completely through the caste and arrived back at the hall. 

His head spun with a mix of confused thoughts and instinct, and somewhere in the still-functioning portion of his brain Levi registered the sound of footsteps getting closer.

Eren was still chasing him.

Spinning abruptly to face the far end of the hallway, the Omega felt as though his heart was ready to beat right out of his chest with how hard it was hammering.

Grey eyes widening as the brunette came tearing round the corner, scarlet-orbs ablaze with eagerness for the chase and a hunger that the raven had never seen before, Levi froze up. 

Although the brunette was scrambling eagerly after the Levi, there was a possessiveness to the way his scarlet eyes zeroed in on Levi's still form, like a fox identifying its prey. 

Eren's breathless smile turned wolfish as he spotted the raven and the taller male darted forward. 

A lick of fear shocked its way up the raven's spine at the sudden authority swimming in the brunette's eyes and all the werewolf could manage to do was make a soft, startled sound of a whimper as Eren closed in.

Eren was hardly the patient type, and when faced with such a delicious sight, it was impossible for him to hold back. Not that he would bother to. Levi was his completely, and if he wanted something… he was going to have it.

Grinning wide, he stopped in front of the werewolf’s still form. It was amazing to see such an strong-willed man grow entirely submissive in front of him, for him. 

Despite having ran for so long, Levi’s breathing was airy and nearly unheard and he was deathly still. It was as if he were trying to stay still in hopes of convincing the brunette to leave him be, but that was not going to happen.

Eren's grin widened - if that were even possible at this point - and Levi resisted his urge to shudder at the sight of his sharp fangs. His fingers twitched as Eren invaded his personal space, and Levi felt more than saw Eren press his lips against Levi’s cheek, fangs trailing along his skin in a predatory way. As if he were asserting his control over Levi by hearing his heartbeat pick up at the touch.

He chuckled and then moved closer to whisper into his ear. “I caught you,” he cooed.

Levi swallowed hard.

“Now…” he continued, beginning to run his hands along the raven’s smaller body. After getting a quick feel of him - Levi’s breath picking up the move the touches lingered -, Eren finally paused on his hips. “What should I do to you…?”

Eren seemed to be in deep thought as he rubbed circles into Levi’s skin. When an idea came to him, his grip tightened and Levi whimpered against his own will.

 

Eren pulled back from him, a glint in his scarlet eyes. 

“Put your hands on the wall,” he ordered.

Levi frowned, both confused and fearful at the same time. He complied, and in doing so gave Eren a clear view of his plump ass.

“Stick your ass out, Levi,” he called, sounding oddly cheerful.

He was probably getting off on seeing him like this, Levi thought bitterly. 

Levi did as asked of him, and he almost wondered if Eren left him be like that when in return he gets minutes of utter silence.

Then he was startled by the sudden slap on one of his ass cheeks. Levi shouted in return, which only seemed to inspire more of the cruel spankings.

Levi almost wasn’t sure if it would ever stop. Perhaps Eren was hoping to see him cry, and it wouldn’t be too far off as tears were already forming in his eyes.

But it did stop and by then his butt stung terribly, and the pain only increased when Eren began to caress the soft cheeks.

“So hot,” he murmured, fondling Levi in such a way that he became fully aware of the not-so subtle erection he was sporting.

His face lit up as red as his buttcheeks, and Levi let out an embarrassed whine. In doing so, he drew Eren’s attention from touching him to his apparent humiliation.

“What is it, my pet?” he asked, and before he even allow Levi the chance to think his question over, he noticed the werewolf’s obvious arousal.

He smirks and then forces Levi to turn around to face him, trapping him in between his arms against the sturdy wall.

“How naughty of you, Levi…” he teased. “You shouldn’t hide what belongs to your master.”

Levi immediately went to cover his face, to at least maintain some semblance of dignity, but Eren was too quick for him.

“Uh, uh,” he said. “What did I just say? Keep disobeying me and I’ll have to punish you.”

Levi went rigid, but averted his gaze.

The vampire gasped Levi's hips and turned him back toward the wall pressing his hard clothes erection as his ass. 

The raven whined as he felt his icy tanned hand slid forward toward his crotch and start rubbing over the clothed area. 

"A-aah!" Levi panted as he writhed against the brunette causing his plump ass to grind against Eren's crotch. 

The predator only chuckled as his prey trembled weakly at his touch. His other hand traveled up his side, fingers running over the curves of the wolves body toward his sensitive, fluffy, black wolf ear upon his head. 

He fondled with it carefully playing with the tip of it before stroking it slowly. This caused Levi to go crazy, his limps trembling violently his only support of standing up being the wall in front of him. 

Levi released an array of filthy moans from his parted lips. This brought Eren much enjoy to see his little become so undone before him. 

"N-Nyah.. Eren! P-please no... I don't want this." Levi whined as his turned his head slightly to look back at Eren, gazing at him in the corner of his eye. 

"No?" The vampire questioned grasping the wolf's clothes cock in his hand and groping it roughly while the other pinched his perked nipple.

Levi gasped arching his back pressing his ass farther against the brunette's crotch. 

"You shouldn't be so unappreciative, Levi.." He hissed his name lowly in his wolf ear, his voice sounding as if it was packed venom. "Your master is making you feel good. So you should quit this rebellion now!" He growled dragging his tongue up his ear that his now lowered against his head. 

His tail tucked between his legs. Eren pinched his nipple harder causing him to whimper and gaze back at his predator with pleading eyes. "Master!" He exclaimed as Eren's hand slipped passed the hem of his pants and Palm his erection directly. 

"No, no my pet... You'll be punished now." He chuckled as he dragged his fangs along his pale neck causing the werewolves lips to quiver. 

Eren sank his sharp fangs into Levi breaking his flesh moaning as the Ravens sweet blood touched his tongue. 

Levi's eyes widened as he threw his head back against Eren's shoulder and his legs gave out. Eren quickly secured his arm around his waist to keep his upright.

Eren smeared Levi's pre-cum over his tip and around the head. Levi's eyes slowly closed as he began to relax himself and gave into Eren finally stopping his struggling.

"Mmm..." The vampire moaned against his neck as he sucked harder into his flesh. 'Such a good boy..' Echoed through the Ravens mind causing a shiver to travel down Levi's spine. 

Eren released his fangs from his flesh causing the werewolf to whine loudly in pain before the brunette shushed him. He watched a bit as Levi's warm Crimson blood oozed from his wounds, and trickled down his bare chest and back.

Lapping his tongue eagerly at the wound Levi balled his hands into fists as he felt himself nearing his peak, his breath picking up as his moans grew loudly. 

"E-Eren, p-please... Stop Hah hah aah.. I-I'm gonna cum..! You're going to make me cum in my pants please.." He begged writhing again against the boys torso. 

Eren only chuckled and quickened his pace in stroking the Ravens throbbing cock within the tight space of his pants. 

"N-no... Master please.." Levi begged more hoping the vampire would stop but Eren's only intended to finish Levi off. "Please master.. AAHHh, s-so cruel..." He whined as he felt heat building up in his core. 

Before the wolf knew it he cried out bursting within his clothes. His legs finally gave out as he fell into the ground trembling as he whimpered pleadingly. 

"Better clean yourself Levi. I have guests coming over I'm going to show you off too." He cooed before peaking his cheek and walking off


	2. Chapter 2

Levi was weak in the knees and his limbs felt heavy. 

Although he felt disgusted with the way his cum was drying onto his body, he knew he would fall if he rushed trying to get up and clean himself.

His mind was also in a haze of pure pleasure, the aftermath of just being touched by Eren.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but it felt amazing. 

Letting out a shaky sigh, Levi got himself to his feet one wobbly legs. He had to lean onto the wall for support, which did nothing to help his self-esteem, but he did not complain any further. 

Levi wasn't quite sure where he could clean himself up at, as he hadn't explore the castle to its fullest just yet, but he assumed it might not be difficult to find since Eren had left him to his own devices.

Though, he still suspected that Eren was keeping track of him somehow.

That did not matter though, since Levi knew he had no chance of escaping just yet.

After a few minutes of searching through the endless set of rooms on the first floor, Levi came across a nice sized bathroom.

He enters the room, ignoring the fine decor in favor of the bathtub. There was both a bathtub and a separate shower in the room, but he highly doubted that he would be able to hold himself up any longer.

His bare feet ached and a bath seemed like a worthy reward after dealing with Eren for so long.

He let the water heat up after turning the knobs and then as the tub began to fill up, he spotted some plush bath towels to use later.

When the water fills up, he climbed in after turning it off and enjoyed the feel of the the warm water all around him.

He could have relaxed there forever if not for the memory of Eren telling him to clean up. He uses a bar of soap and a clean sponge to begin wiping away the dried cum on his body.

And when he remembered Eren mentioning guests, he decided to clean the rest of himself with the same amount of care.

He washed his hair with some shampoo that vaguely reminded him of the vampire, and then when he was satisfied, he got out of the bath and let the water drain.

As he dried himself off, he was tempted to take the towel with him to try and stay modest, but the thought soon left him when the door to the bathroom opened and Eren entered.

He looked smug, to say least, and Levi found himself swallowing hard. Eren approached him, a pleased grin still on his face as he pressed his nose into Levi’s warm neck.

“You smell like me, pet,” he said, and Levi couldn't suppress a shiver. 

Eren pulled back from him and laughed, giving Levi a clear view of his sharp fangs.

He tried to not remember the feeling of them breaking the skin of his neck, of Eren drinking his blood and leaving a dark hickey that soon faded away afterward.

He failed, and almost wished he didn't heal as quickly.

Eren began to circle Levi, like one would their prey, and Levi forced himself to stay rooted to the spot despite how much he wanted to run.

“All nice and squeaky clean,” Eren said after he finished observing his pet. “Good boy.”

Levi was unable to suppress a jolt of surprise at the compliment, the tips of his ears flushing red. He glanced away. “Are all of your guests vampires, too?”

All he got in response was a toothy grin, and Eren placed a hand against his lower back. He urged him forward, and Levi followed through reluctantly.

He wasn’t too eager to follow through with another one of Eren’s wishes, especially doing so blindly, but he had no choice.

As Eren lead him throughout the castle, his nerves began to worsen and his tail hung low between his legs. Anxious. Fearful.

Levi had seen the types of things vampires would do to their prey, he saw how cruel they could be, but this was different.

This was happening to him, and Eren was unpredictable.

"Come now! We don't have time to waste. I'll give you something to wear so you are more..." He paused as if looking for the right word to say. 

"Presentable." 

The brunette finished with a sly smirk as he once again latched that collar around Levi's pale neck, with a slight tug of the leash Levi followed hastily behind.

God knows the horror of what it'll be like for the poor raven to have to be in a room full of the creatures he hates as he is demeaned and treated as a dog.

A low threatening growl slipped from deep within the werewolves chest at the thought, as it angered him. 

This sound reached the vampires keen ears as he stopped an immediately glared those dangerous hypnotic eyes back at Levi. 

"What was that, Levi?" His voice seemed to be calm and collected, but there was a hint of poison that struck his words. 

Levi wasn't backing down either, he had fought Eren before, and he wasn't going to stand for being humiliated on display for his blood-sucking friends. 

"I already hate being a toy in this game you're playing, but I will not be apart of it in front of your beastly friends." Levi spoke resisting the urge to avert his eyes and lower his head in submission. 

Eren's eyes glistened with amusement at Levi's words. As if to say, 'like you even have a choice.' 

"Levi, I don't want to have to punish you again. You just cleaned yourself up." He hissed stepping toward Levi and raising his chest to tower over him. 

The raven resisted strongly to tuck his tail between his legs and lower his ears. 

Levi daringly unhooked the collar from his neck and threw it on the ground, and snarled at Eren baring his sharp K-9's at the taller male as he was backed into a corner.

The brunette could hear Levi's heart hammering away in his chest as he knew what he did probably wasn't the best idea.

Next thing was a hand around Levi's throat before the wolf had time to do or say anything he found himself being slammed back against one of the stone walls behind. Levi hit the surface with a grunt and a pained gasp

Eren only needed that split second to close the gap between them.

Levi choked out a sound of alarm as cold lips moved against his own, tongue invading to keep his mouth open. 

Not a kiss of praise or reward, but of punishment. Mouths locked together, the wolf instantly grew weak could do nothing to fight. 

Suddenly a thick black smoke emitted from the sleeve of his clothes and cloak, snaking around the smaller males throat, wrists, and ankles and breathed into Levi's airways. 

A new torture was born as the vampire stepped back to watch the show.  
The raven shook his head wildly, dazed by the action as he struggled to maintain his balance. 

Dark wisps of the smoky shadow rose up to join the rest, curling about the raven's legs, up his torso and in through Levi's nostrils, his mouth, open and gasping for breath out of instinct.

The fog was thick and stifling, sweet in his nose, in his lungs. Heavy, it weighed the wolf down from the inside. 

Coughing and dry-retching did nothing to dislodge the suffocating smog that crawled in through his nose, his mouth. Gray eyes open wide, scowling defiantly even as the raven dropped to his hands and knees, weighed down by the sorcery.

There was no point in struggling. That would only give another reason to extend this punishment. 

Levi felt charred, like he was melting, brittle, and the slightest pressure could cause him to crumble.

His limps shaking, bones felt like twigs, his mouth was dry, his eyes watering.

Eren retracted the smoke as it disappeared into thin air as he knelt down on one knee and grasped Levi's chin gently in his hand and tilted it up making him look him deep into his eyes. 

"Don't disobey me. If you know what is best for you, you'll behave when my guest arrive." His tone was serious and stern as he latched the collar back around the raven's neck and lifted the trembling wolf up

Levi couldn't focus.

His mind was still on the feeling of his insides burning, of the bruising kiss he was forced into, and overall, Eren’s power over him.

He knew that Eren was strong, but the vampire had never once bothered to flaunt it so obviously. Most likely because Levi had never put forth so much effort to piss him off.

It made Levi terrified to witness Eren’s strength. It forced Levi to realize that the entire time he was being played with and teased that Eren was going easy on him - probably because he knew he could have Levi on his knees in minutes.

Just thinking about it sparked anger in Levi’s gut, but the memory of Eren’s words calmed the feeling.

He settled down, though still shaken up from the punishment, and instead tried to focus on Eren's secure hold on him in order to ground himself.

It was the only way he could try and get himself together before seeing the guests.

He rested his head on Eren's chest and squeezed his eyes shut tight.

By the time he reopened them they were in a medium-sized room, and Eren had gone still with him still in his arms.

The space was the perfect size for a bedroom, and while it did have the necessary furniture for it, it appeared unused. Which wasn't strange considering Eren's coffin was where he actually slept.

Levi was brought out of his thoughts when Eren moved forward and dropped him down on the nearby bed.

“Don't move,” he said, and there wasn't even a need for his commanding stare either, because Levi had learned his lesson.

He swallowed hard and nodded, adding a quiet, “Yes, Master.”

Levi had no plans of trying anything again. Not right now, anyway.

Eren looked him up and down once before he turned his back on the werewolf to search through the closet.

Levi had expected for the process to be quick - find clothing, put it on, and go - but Eren appeared to want to impress his guests. He didn't settle for the boring looking outfits but not the overly showy ones either. Instead he settled for something in between.

Levi guessed it was because while he wanted to show him off, he didn't want anyone else to see all of Levi too.

Eren pulled out some underwear, a pair of tight pants, and a collared white shirt that was a little see-through if one looked hard enough. He added to the outfit a pair of bland shoes and then proceeded to dress Levi.

Levi was swallowing hard the entire time, trying to ignore the feel of Eren's hands roaming his body…

It lasted almost too long, but Eren seemed to want to arrive to see his guests on time since he quit feeling Levi up long enough to squeeze him into the pants and undone some of the buttons on the shirt just enough to reveal Levi’s collarbone.

Eren looked satisfied once he popped Levi’s collar, licking his lips while eying Levi’s neck.

The raven shivered.

Eren did not fail to notice this, and he smiled. His eyes left Levi's neck and meet Levi’s own.

“You're going to be good this time, aren't you?” he asked, using the fingers of one hand to trail along Levi’s neck. “I wouldn't want you to see what happens if you misbehave in front of others…”

Levi gulped and averted his eyes to the ground, recalling Eren's serious tone from earlier. “I'll,” he didn't want to say it, but to disobey Eren again after what he went through would be idiotic, “I'll be good.”

Of course Eren never failed to forget his favorite article he loved to see on his Levi. 

That tight, black, leather collar; the vampire looped the end of the collar a few times around his palm and gave its slight tug pulling Levi forward pressing their bodies flush together. 

A soft wince drew from the wolves lips, Eren stared him down locking eyes with him in an intense gaze. 

Levi lowered his ears as his heart hammered away in the raven's chest as he held the brunette's gaze for a few long moments before he averted his silver gaze and lowered his head. 

Exactly the response that Eren wanted, grinning in satisfaction as he ruffled Levi's hair and leaned only inches from his lips. 

"Good boy." He cooed as he caressed his cheek and scratched the underside of his chin. 

Levi's instincts accepted the praise as a reward as he subconsciously wagged his tail as he closed his eyes and his ears lifted up. 

Noticing this new behavior that Levi just display, but he'd have to hold his interest in this as he heard the chimes of his castes bells ringing through out the palace. 

"Ahh, the guests have a arrived. Come now Levi." He walked forward with Levi following quickly behind so he wouldn't have to feel that tug of his collar. 

The vampire looked satisfied by his pet learning to grow more obedient, the door bell chimed throughout the entire caste as they finally arrived at the front door. 

Eren unlatched a series of locks before opening the tall and heavy looking eerie set of large dark wooden doors. 

A large wave of vampire scent and blood assaulted the werewolves nostrils, subconsciously to Levi they appeared as threats.

His instincts railing up to rip away from Eren's grip and bite their disgusting blood-sucking throats out, the hunter in him was alert and ready to attack. 

Levi didn't realize that he was growling until he felt a harsh tug at his leash causing him to wince and lower his ears.

"Excuse him, I'm still working with him. But I promise not to let him bite." Eren said before glaring back at Levi making the wolf submit and lower his eyes toward the ground. 

Turning his attention back the group of vampires outside his doors. "Please come in, and close the door behind you." 

Levi observed Eren's guests as each one walked in being able to individually study each one. The first was a Raven haired girl with skin as white as snow, eyes and lips as red as blood, dressed in a short back dress and a red scarf around her neck. The wolf noticed the way her eyes landed on Eren for what seemed like a long and lingering moment.

This bothered Levi as he felt something with in him grow an odd feeling of jealousy, especially when the brunette returned the gaze.

Next was a one that surprisingly didn't appear as much as a dangerous threat, or really a vampire at all.

Blonde hair the fell to his shoulders, as well as bangs that fell to his eyebrows, bright blue crystal hues seemed to glow taking a innocent look to his face. He gave Eren a small sheepish grin and waved.

And finally entering in together was an odd looking brunette woman that had her hair pulled back into a held way tied ponytail, glasses that framed her large set of crazed looking orbs that settled on Levi with a wicked stare. 

But next to her was a tall, muscular, blonde male with haunting glowing hues that pooled of bright blue. As his eyes settled on Levi making the the smaller male feel a shiver crawl done his spine as he subconsciously stepped back. 

Completely forgetting about the women, even Eren with his collar attached to his neck the room seemed to empty with only the two of them standing a short distance apart.

Fear licked through Levi's body as his limps began to tremble and everything seemed to go into slow motion, this man Levi knew but he didn't remember when or where.

But his instincts screamed run, but as the two locked eyes two werewolf was frozen. Those hypnotic bright blue hues causing Levi's body begin to trembling. 

The Raven was only pulled back into reality as Eren tugged at his collar and he was pulled forward they all settled to gather around the dinner table


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

The guests took their seats with ease, almost as if they had experience with the castle and knew it like the back of their hands. There were plates with food already set up on the table - most likely something Eren had done earlier - and glasses of red liquid.

Eren sat at the head of the table, his entire presence radiating leadership, and the raven girl and the blond boy took their seats to his left and right. The other guests filled in the other seats, the woman already picking up her knife with eagerness.

Levi felt like he could barely breathe.

He was sitting on the floor beside Eren, looking no more than a pet to all the monsters around him, and he couldn’t be still. It was too difficult for him, and he squirmed in his spot, showing obvious discomfort, until Eren jerked the leash as a warning.

He stopped.

His gray eyes couldn’t focus. They kept darting everywhere but Eren - refusing to show any weakness - but always being drawn back to the tall blond man sitting across from the spectacled woman.

“Mikasa, stop staring,” Eren said.

Levi looked in the direction of Eren’s voice, only to meet the dark eyes of Mikasa. He had seen that look before. It was an expression he had been faced with many times before. It was a mix of disgust and unimpress.

Levi couldn’t stop himself from baring his teeth at her. Luckily enough, Eren wasn’t paying any mind to him to notice the action. If he had, Levi would have had no doubt that he would have been punished.

“I hope the travel wasn’t too long,” Eren continued, addressing his guests. There were murmurs of disagreement, and he gave a satisfied smile. “Good.”

There was a cheerful giggle from further down the table. Levi looked down it to see the brunette woman with an intrigued look on her face. “Aren’t we going to address the real reason we’re here?”

Eren smiled, almost proudly, and Levi couldn’t help but gulp. “Of course. Stand up, pet.”

Levi let out a shuddered breath, clenching his teeth together. There was a part of him screaming in protest and his body followed them well at first. He hadn’t moved an inch and his gaze was level with Eren, challenging him for a second.

But the wolf in him, as angry as it was, was also submissive in that moment. He didn’t want to experience the punishment that Eren had given to him before, much less to have to deal with anything worse. So he sucked up his pride and stood on his feet, lowering his gaze from the vampires staring at him. 

His hands were tightened into small fists and his arms shook, but he didn’t speak a word. He even payed close attention to not accidentally growl this time.

Eren, who had been silently watching him with a stern look the entire time, hummed in approval. He raised his hand and rested it on Levi’s back, pushing him to the side a little. “Give them a nice twirl, will you?”

Levi gritted his teeth. Eren was trying to show him off, as if he were nothing more than property, and it made him want to snarl at the vampire. He didn’t. Instead, Levi moved around in a slow circle, letting Eren point out any part of him that he liked.

Something was off. 

It was the same feeling from earlier, the clouded memory, that had Levi stop spinning and suck in a deep breath. He turned around and meet the steady blue eyes of the vampire. The man he knew, but also didn’t. The one he felt the most unease with, even compared to Eren, who had treated him like nothing more than a pet.

Also Levi notice the blonde's scent was sort of... Off. He didn't smell truly of a vampire, there was something more, but the ravenette couldn't exactly lay his finger on it. Levi was dragged out of his thoughts as a squeal emitted from the speculated women across the table. "Ugh, I'm so jealous. I need a pet of my own. I don't know where to even find a werewolf. Especially one as cute as him. 

Levi narrowed his eyes at the women before Eren lifted his hand up causing Levi to flinch only for Eren to pet his head. 

"Yes well, I'm sure of you did have a pet they'd certainly just be used as nothing more then a subject in your lab." Eren commented he gently scratched behind the wolf's ears causing his tail to subconsciously wag at the praise. The raven haired girl rolled her eyes in annoyance as she shifted her gaze toward Levi.

"Honestly it seems more like a pest then a pet. Something more to take care of. Why do you even bother, I don't see why you don't just consume him now." The raven haired girls words were obvious to be of annoyance but she spoke them in a low and monotone calm voice. Nonetheless Levi was furious and he bared his teeth her as a small growl accidentally slipped from his throat. Not even Eren stopped this as he furrowed his eyebrows at the girl but remained in his calm aura. 

"Well I'd expect nonetheless from you Mikasa, you'd barley have the patience or responsibility to care for a single rose." The brunette was calm and collected but he fumed with authority and power. At saying that Mikasa sealed her lips and directed her eyes back to her plate. 

Eren smiled to himself at Mikasa's quick obedience and directed his attention back toward Levi. Gently laying a hand on the small of the wolves back 

"Levi, why don't you go around and personally introduce yourself to each of my guests." Immediately the wolves eyes landed on Erwin's and he tucked his tail between his legs and moved closer into Eren's grasp. 

"Don't be shy.." He chuckled pulling him against his body and tilting his head down to whisper in his ear. "I promise not to let them bite... Only I can do that." Eren's eerie tone set shivers down his spine as he swallowed thickly and made his way over to Armin First who seemed the less threatening of the bunch, the blond even seemed timid toward Levi. 

He gave him even a sort of look of.... empathy? Levi was sure what to say till the crazy brunette haired women decided to bud herself in and pull Levi toward her side by his wrist. The Raven let out a high-pitched cry at the unexpected action and lowered his ears against his head as she stood next to him and observed his body.

"I've never encountered a werewolf so close! This is so exciting! Eren if you wouldn't mind could I-"

"Absolutely not." Eren was quick to cut her off causing the woman to pout and sit back down before crossing her arms. Eren sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and gestured toward Erwin. "Levi, continue introducing yourself." He commanded. Levi obeyed and turned around to face the mysterious crystal eyed monster. The man smirked as he reached his hand on to pat the top of the raven's head. The rooms seemed to fall silent as wolves heartbeat was the only sound he could hear.

His instincts screamed danger as that hand reached out toward him. Then suddenly Levi snapped, Lowering his ears he backed up against Hanji and growled loudly baring his teeth and biting his hand. A few gasped sounded, though Erwin remained calm and only wiped his hand clean with a napkin, Hanji squealed in excitement, Mikasa clicked her tongue in disgust and stood up. "Ugh you disgusting filthy animal!" She shouted as she held her hand out toward him and Levi was suddenly forced down as a loud ringing sounded in his ears. Levi's eyes widened as he let out high pitched cries of pain and writhed against the floor.

Fuming with anger Eren growled as he slammed his fists into to table and held his hand out toward Mikasa knocking her down. "Enough!" His voice boomed as the raven haired girl grunted as she sat up and lowered her graze. 

"It is not your place to punish /my/ mate!" Everyone grew silent as Eren made his way over to Levi and picked him up bridal style in his arms. The guests only stared in silence before glancing up at Levi then back to mikasa. The girls stood up with a pained look in her eyes as she clenched her fists. "Mate...?" She whispered her scarlet eyes held a pained gaze. 

Eren glared at Mikasa before turning away and carrying Levi with him. "I'll deal with him... You may choose to stay or leave." Was all Eren said before quickly exiting the room


	4. Chapter 4

The moment that Eren disappeared from view, the dining hall was full of whispers. 

“Mikasa…” Armin’s voice was the most quiet and sincere. Mikasa was silent, Hanji was refusing to leave without investigating Levi more, and Erwin was trying to convince Hanji otherwise. Armin agreed that they should leave.

Mikasa, though capable of being cold to those she wasn't fond of, cared for Eren so much that it physically pained her when they fought. She had been seeking him out, in love with him, for so long that the idea of not being near him was so foreign to her.

Armin knew better than anyone that Eren would take a mate soon, just as he knew that Mikasa would have a hard time accepting it.

Mikasa sat back down in her chair silently, biting her lower lip and wrapping her arms around herself.

Armin placed a hand on her shoulder. “We should go,” he suggested.

Mikasa looked up at him, vulnerable, and almost argued. Armin shook his head no when he saw her disagreement on her face.

“You know how Eren is when he gets like this. There's no point in trying to argue with him, so let's just go and let him cool off.”

Mikasa opened her mouth, but Erwin answered for her: “I think that's a good idea.”

Hanji could be heard moaning in disagreement in the background, but she didn't put up much of a fight as they all stood from the table and took their leave.

As Armin wrapped his arm around Mikasa’s waist, leading her out of the castle, he hoped that Eren wasn’t acting too rash.

A few minutes had passed since Levi had been carried out of the room, but the ringing was still echoing in his ears. Levi had all but curled up into Eren’s arms willingly, more so in an attempt to get away from the excessive noise and Mikasa than him wanting to be there, but now that he was away from the guests, he couldn’t help but think that it felt nice.

Eren was strong, Levi knew that. It was even more obvious when all of the guests calmed immediately at his command and left Levi be. But Levi had never once thought that he would find comfort in the vampire’s arms. A monster’s arms.

Levi pressed his face into Eren’s chest and tightened his hands in the vampire’s clothing. He refused to speak, both out of frustration at his own weakness and annoyance at Eren. He wouldn’t admit it, but a part of him was fearful as well, as Eren carried him through the long hallways, silent. Fuming.

Levi had only seen the vampire so angry a handful of times, and he could only be grateful that he wasn’t the target of his anger.

Remembering the scene brought Levi back to Eren’s words, ones said with so much passion that Levi knew that he couldn’t ignore them.

When the ringing in his ears finally lessened and his body wasn’t trembling anymore, Levi forced himself to ask, in a quiet voice, “What did you mean by ‘your mate’?

Levi wasn’t stupid, of course. He knew exactly what it meant to have a mate and to be one - for a wolf, anyway - but he wanted to know when and why Eren decided that Levi would be his mate.

As the brunette approached the wolves cellar closer and closer Levi believed that he was going to be left back in his cellular for the night but Eren continued passed the Raven was confused. Instead the vampire had another idea in mind. 

Eren's bedroom is where he entered, gently he set the smaller male down on his bed and Eren hovered over him, caging Levi within his limps.   
The wolves back pressed into the bed he stared up at the beast above him, afraid and unsure of what he would do next. 

Was Levi going to be punished as he was before?

The vampire's expression was calm, yet unreadable.   
Eren's thumb traced over Levi's bottom lip and the smaller male's body tensed up and trembled as his breath hitched unsteadily. Eren's scarlet eyes drifted their attention down from Levi's lips to his neck. 

The werewolf swallowed thickly having an idea of what was to come but Eren just stared, as if he was almost observing Levi. 

Studying him. 

His thumb remained over his button lip.   
The simple touch kept Levi frozen body tense and he didn't dare to move afraid his predator would strike. 

"Levi..." The monster finally voice. His voice was almost of one of surprise.   
As if you weren't expecting to see someone that you havnt seen in years and suddenly you were meeting them again for the first time. 

"Did you know..." Eren leaned his face down closer to Levi's neck.   
"If it wasn't for you, I'd starve." 

Starve? Didn't Eren drink from others? 

Their had been plenty of hunters and humans that had come across Eren's path before.   
He couldn't only drink from Levi, could he? Levi was pulled from his thoughts as the vampire was nosing as his neck before gazing his fangs over his flesh of his sensitive pale neck. 

"W-wait no!" Levi shouted before pushing the larger male off of him as much as he could.  
"I'm not letting you do anything to me, not till you answer my questions." Eren looked down at Levi with an expression mixed with confusion and amusement. 

"Oh?"

"Yes... You called me your mate. Why? You haven't even claimed me, and you can only mate with someone whose willing."

"And you're not willing?" 

Levi paused and his eyes widened before he averted his gaze causing Eren to release a soft amused chuckle. 

"Levi, why is it that you think that you can't totally reject me?" The Raven remained quiet and his eyes averted before he feel a cold palm press against his inner thigh. 

The ravens eyes directed his attention toward Eren's hand and his body grew tense again as his breath hitched. 

"I know why... But now is not the time to tell you. But all you need to know for now..." The vampire undid Levi's pants and the wolves legs slightly spread instinctively. 

"S-stop... Stop toying with me.." The smaller male shuddered but did nothing to stop Eren from removing the lower half of his clothes. His body was trembling and slicking with anticipation. His shaft twitched as Eren's fingers crept farther up his inner thigh. 

"You'll never push me away... It's something within you that wants to be with me." Levi's heavily hood eyes closed as bright red blush covered over his pale cheeks giving them some color. 

Those cold, slender digits found their way to the wolfs slicking hole, they circled around the tight ring causing the Raven to gasp, his steel gray eyes shot open and his thighs quaked.

"See how responsive you are and I've barley touched you, yet." The monster whispered lowly in Levi's ear before mouthing at his neck. 

"I'm going to push them inside." His tone turned to one that was dark and dominating.   
Before Levi could protest the brunette pushed his fingers in slowly allowed Levi's slick hole to suck them in. 

The wolf threw his head back and let out a mix between a distressed cry and moan.   
Eren chuckled as he started at a slow pace with thrusting his fingers into Levi. 

"My fingers slipped in so easily, have you been playing with yourself?" Eren asked in a teasing tone.   
Levi pried his eyes open and he clung to Eren's shoulders with a tight grip.

"S-shut up! A-aah... Don't say such, Nngh~ such strange things.." The trembling wolf shuddered as Eren's fingers twisted inside of him, faster, searching for...

Suddenly the smaller male gasped unsteadily and sharply arched his lower back.   
Desperately into rolling those hips down onto those sweet torturous fingers. 

Found it. 

Eren pressed his digits roughly into his prostate rubbing them over his sensitive bundle of nerves. 

"That's it Levi... Good boy.." He praised before finally sank his fangs into his flesh.   
The bite wasn't so painfully but more pleasurable forcing Levi body to give in and relax reluctantly.   
Though the beast mostly kept his ground, Levi was driving him crazy. It was taking everything within him to keep his self control and not completely devour his prey before him. 

It wasn't time yet...

But those sinfully sweet moans, his wolf's little body twisting and writhing beneath him. That lewd expression making him look so irresistible. This was an image only for Eren to see, /this wolf/, /his prey/, /Levi.../. 

'Mine... He's all mine..' Eren growled as he finally pulled away from his neck. Levi was mindless beneath him as he wrapped his arms around Eren's neck wanting to pull him down to seal their lips together. 

But Eren deny him... He couldn't kiss those soft looking lips no matter have much he wanted to.

Not yet a least....

The wolf whined in protest gazing up at Eren pleadingly.   
The brunette only shushed him before affectionately nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck and gently sucking and nipping at the skin marking it in shades of dark colors.

"Fuck, Eren, please!" The wolf's voice was not one of his own. It was high-pitched and full of need.

Eren growled in response and once again sank those delicious fangs into Levi's throat lapping his tongue viciously at the sweet coopery taste of his rich blood. 

As his blood trickled down for the side of his neck Levi moaned louder then he thought possible. 

When Eren pulled back Levi whimpered, only to grunt in pleasure as the vampire switched from right to left, biting down on the other side of his throat in turn.

Levi was clawing his sharp nails down his back ripping through his clothes and cutting through his skin. The smell of the vampires blood stung Levi's nostrils causing his steel gray hues to glow a dull blue. 

Without thinking the wolf closed his eyes and bite into the side of Eren's neck catching the vampire by surprise. As soon as the taste of his blood spread over his tongue Levi was coming. His release shooting over his clothes and even reaching up to his chin.

"L-Levi don't!" Eren let out an involuntary moan as the Raven only bit down hard and growled around his neck till suddenly vision in quick flashback appeared before his eyes. 

He saw Eren in tears reaching for his hand but barley missing it as Levi feel into darkness.   
"Captain!" The young brunette shouted and the vision end. 

Levi pulled away with a gasp. His eye wide at they returned to his steel gray color. His body was trembling violently, throat covered in dark hickies; bite marks and his blood. His shirt covered in cum, inner thighs glistened with slick, ears lowered flat against his head. Eren's blood stained his chin and lips. 

".... Eren?" He whimpered. The brunette shushed him as he pulled the smaller male into his chest and caressed the back of his head. 

"Let's get you cleaning up.."

Levi was still trembling from the aftermaths of his orgasm, but it wasn't enough for him to ignore what he'd just seen. Or thought he'd seen anyway.

 

The vision still wasn't clear to him, nothing more than a few flashes and an off-putting feeling.

 

Levi felt sad, strangely enough, like there was something he'd just now gained… something he had lost his entire life until now.

 

Levi, ignoring his hatred for the monster, curled up further in his arms. He pressed his face into Eren’s chest and squeezed his eyes shut, part of him trying to remember what he saw.

 

Eren stood from the bed and padded off to the attached master bath. 

 

Its walls were a cream color, brightening up the freshly cleaned marble floors. The room was fairly large, even with the separate bath and shower taking up space.

 

There was a single arched window above the tube, giving clear view of the outside and it's dark sky. The sight of it made Eren sigh deeply, but it wasn't enough to draw his mind away from what Levi had done.

 

He knew it had been too early. He had been trying so hard to put off letting Levi see anything of their past so soon, but apparently instinct had overridden the werewolf.

Eren approached the tube with Levi cradled carefully in his arms. He lowered Levi to set him down in the tube, but Levi didn't let him.

 

His pale hands were clutching him, holding on tight enough to sting the vampire, and Levi refused to pull his face away from his chest.

 

Eren almost felt giddy because of it, and perhaps he would have if he didn't know the reason why. Instead, the vampire pressed his lips hard against each other and huffed.

 

Then he forcefully pulled Levi off of him, something that wasn't particularly difficult when he really tried.

 

Levi sat, stunned, in the empty yet pristine tube. He looked up at Eren, doe-eyed and vulnerable.

 

It was that Eren noticed the glistening wetness around his gray eyes. The werewolf looked ragged and torn about, but most obvious was his confusion.

 

Eren blinked, stunned into silence momentarily by the sight. He forced himself to continue, twisting the knob for water. 

 

Cold water began to fill the tube up at a steady pace, making Levi shiver. Eren was quick to warm the wolf up by adding some hot water to the mix. While the tub was still filling up, he searched through his cabinets and grabbed a sponge and some bubble bath liquid.

 

He poured the liquid into the tub, filling it with large bubbles, and then he discarded his own clothes. Some of Levi’s cum had landed on his clothing and his slick had gotten on his pants when he'd carried him.

 

Levi’s head turned to him quickly at the sight of Eren undressing, but he looked away just as quick. He provided no complaint as Eren climbed into the tub behind him, sponge in hand.

 

Levi closed further in on himself and grew silent, the only noise between them the sound of splashing water and the squeezing of the sponge.

The vampire wrapped his arm around Levi's waist pulling the smaller male over to rest his back against his chest. The raven tensed up momentarily before Eren gently kissed his bare shoulder. 

Eren began to run it over Levi’s skin, careful not to harm his sensitive flesh but still efficient. 

Levi swallowed hard and forced himself to speak. 

“What was that?”

Eren didn't respond. If anything, he only focused harder on getting the werewolf clean. Soap suds ran down Levi’s shoulders, water dripping down his body.

 

Eren fought the urge to caress him with his bare hands, but he couldn't help himself from letting the sponge linger in certain areas.

 

Levi seemed to get even more restless by his lack of response, and by the time Eren was done washing his body and about to start on his hair, the werewolf jerked around to face him.

 

Eren’s eyes widened in surprise as his wrists were held in a tight grip.

 

Levi looked anything but pleased.

 

“I'm sick of you not answering my questions,” he almost snarled. “What makes you think… that any of this is supposed to work with you staying quiet?!”

 

Eren stated on quietly for a moment, before he said, “You want this to work?” 

 

A flush rose in Levi’s cheeks and he released Eren’s wrists. He suddenly looked anywhere but Eren, flustered. “I… I didn't say that.” But he had, hadn't he? The realization only makes him more embarrassed.

A soft cheeky chuckle drew from Eren's lips as he leaned his face closer toward Levi causing the wolf to back up some, but only being able to go so far due to small tub. 

"So then what did you mean by that?" Eren asked, the raven wars lowered against his head as his silver gaze averted and light pink blush dusted over his pale cheeks. 

But those gunmetal orbs darted back toward Eren and a soft growl drew from his curled lips. 

"Stop changing the subject! You're so secretive! You captured me and are forcing me to say here, and I deserve an explanation as to what is going on and-"

"What are your feelings toward me Levi?" The vampire suddenly asked interrupting Levi and stopping him in his tracks. 

Levi froze. 

Unsure of what to say or how to respond. He knew how he felt, he hated this horrible beast. 

...right?

The beasts eyes only bored onto Levi more intensely and the atmosphere of the whole room seemed to change. 

Silence. Fell upon the two.

Levi swallowed thickly, his gray orbs never drawing away from Eren's as he waited for the raven to respond. 

"I-I..." Levi finally spoke, his stated finally glanced away down to his tail under the water as he brushed his fingers over it as if there where something there. 

"I don't know... I'm afraid of you. And I thought I hated you but I can't. You're kidnapped me, tortured me... and no matter how much I try to resist you. I can't... I don't know why... I.." Eren stroked his thumb over Levi's cheek and the raven let out a shuddered gasp as he looked back up at Eren realizing that his vision was clouding with tears. 

The brunettes expression was unreadable, but his gesture was so gently and loving. The werewolf subconsciously leaned into his soft touch and lids grow heavily hooded. Suddenly the raven felt incredibly sleepy as he gazed into that deep scarlet stare. 

"Eren.." Levi whispered breathlessly as he feel forward and the vampire quickly caught him and held him against his bare chest. Draining the water Eren lifted the wolf from the bath and cradled him in his strong arms. 

Hours later Levi woke up, alone. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion the raven sat up groaning softly as he held his forehead and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. 

He was laying in a bed but it wasn't Eren's. A light shiver traveled down the werewolves spine as he realized that there was a draft once the sheets fell from his half nude body leaving him cold. 

"Eren?" 

He called softly into the empty room but there's no reply the door to the bedroom was wide-open removing himself in the bed he swiftly landed onto his hands and feet.   
Guessing the pair of pants he was wearing was Eren's doing. 

But the raven didn't remember falling asleep, last thing he remembered was being in the bath with Eren. 

Was this some sort trap? Was this is a dream? Levi wondering if he was going to be snatched up any second by his preying predator or wake up in his cell shackled by the hands and feet. 

His ears lowered flat against his head in caution and his tail tail slightly swayed back-and-forth making his way towards the open bedroom door. Levi realized that this wasn't Eren's bedroom when he walked out into the hallway seeing that it wasn't the same setting that was outside of Eren's, but it was were the dining room was.

The same place where Eren had his guests earlier that night. But not only that.... the front doors of Eren's castle wide open, the dawn of the sun rising peering into the castle in cascade it onto the wooden floors.

Levi's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat.

His escape.

The raven could leave right now no turning back, just keep running and running and get away from this monster that had in-prisoned him.

Levi's feet started off as he took off towards the door faster and faster he didn't want this to be a trap, he didn't want this to be some kind of sick joke. 

The scent of fresh air invaded Levi's nostrils and for the first time in what felt like years his bare feet touched the soft, cool grass of the outside. But Levi stopped. 

Is this what he really wanted? Why did this feel....

Wrong.

Turning around Levi gazed back into the caste to see Eren standing there. That same unreadable expression. 

Levi braced himself but Eren didn't advance. He only stood in silence from a distance and watched Levi. 

The werewolf looked back out into the night sky before quickly back over to the vampire. Levi walked away more seeing that Eren still didn't advance.

The raven shook his head as tears welled up in his eyes and he ran back toward Eren quickly. The brunette prepared himself holding out his arms out.

The smaller males jumped at the last moment and wrapped his legs around the monsters waist and his arms around his neck. Eren smiled fondly at the raven's actions and gently caressed the back of his hair, running his fingers over his undercut. 

His other arm supporting the Raven by his waist as he carried him back into the caste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww :D <3   
> I loved writing the end end part to this chapter. Hehe I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. I wanted Eren to test Levi and see how he would handle being able to escape if he could.


End file.
